Dense and Denser
by KuroNeko6038
Summary: Some people are just too dense to even know their in love and Trixie and Eli are these kind of people. Just what would their love story be like? Tragedy? Happiness? Nobody knows...After all, one is dense and the other one is even more denser.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people~ KuroNeko6038 here! This is my first ever fan fiction written by me, but I'll be glad to receive any critics. Well, enjoy!  
Obviously, I don't own Slugterra.

* * *

**~Dense and Denser~**

It was a normal day in Slugterra and the Shane gang was busy patrolling the area. Eli and Trixie were leading the way while Kord and Pronto were behind talking "privately".

"So what do you think about it?" Pronto whispered to Kord.

"About Eli liking Trixie and vice-versa? I think you're crazy bro…. "Kord replied .

"What?! You dare defy the opinion of the great Pronto?!" screamed Pronto.

"Defy what opinion of yours?" Eli asked when he heard Pronto's unintentional screaming , "N-nothing! Pronto was j-just practicing his daily acting!…..Nothing to worry about!" Eli raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off in the end, "Well, if you say so…."

"Phew…." Pronto sighed.

"Hey dude, now that I'm thinking about it, I kinda agree with you." Kord whispered to Pronto, "But what proof do you have , Pronto?"

"Aha! That….I do not have any…" Pronto replied looking disappointed and so did Kord.

"Hey guys, it's getting late and I think we should head back now." Trixie spoke up.

"Yea, I agree with Trixie. What do you guys think?" Eli asked the molenoid and the cave troll. They both nodded and everybody headed back to the base.

On the journey back, Kord and Pronto noticed something -Eli and Trixie weren't talking to each other. Infact, they haven't talked to each other since a week ago! Now this really seems fishy…

Trixie's POV

"_**This is really killing me….**__._" Trixie thought, "_Why? Why do my heart beats so fast whenever I look or talk to Eli ?!"_

Trixie didn't realize that she was expressing a frustrated look on her face and that made Eli worried. "Hey umm….Trixie? Are you okay?" Trixie blushed a shade of pink, "H-Huh?! O-oh…. Yea I-I'm fine!" Seeing that Trixie just blushed made Eli feel weird , he had a light shade of pink on his face and immediately looked away, "Okay then."

Meanwhile, Kord and Pronto were behind them, looking at every move they made. After seeing the both of them blush, they snickered, now they know the answer to their questions, they do love each other! But, they're dense, _**too dense**_ .

Normal POV

The rest of the journey was silent, excluding the rumbling sound that came from Pronto's stomach, that is. Occasionally, Trixie would take a glimpse at Eli and mentally scold herself, but she couldn't help herself so she continued to do so.

Eli's POV

This is getting kinda weird...Why does Trixie keep shooting a glimpse at me? I noticed this because it's pretty obvious since she's right next to me on her mecha. Does she have something to say? Although I'm not sure how to react because it'll be REALLY awkward later on. Just then, Burpy chirped as if knowing I had a problem in my mind. I told him everything was fine, but he didn't believe me and chirped even louder, I'm starting to think he reads minds... Fortunately, after countless attempts of covincing him there was nothing wrong, Burpy finally gave in.

After that, I had no idea why, but my mind automatically recalled Trixie's blushing face, I blushed a little and thought to myself,_ I never realized it but she looks really pret_- **WAIT WHAT?!** Snap out of it Eli Shane! What are you thinking about your friend?! Get A GRIP! I sighed... _Why does it feels so wrong to address her as my friend only?_

Normal POV

Burpy was eyeing Eli, knowing that something fishy is up... He hopped off his shoulder and onto Trixie's shoulder who was behind him. "Hey Burpy! Come back here!"Eli commanded, but the Infernus slug just ignored his command and nudged Trixie's cheek.

"Burpy! Stop it! It's ticklish!"Trixie replied with a laugh. Knowing that he got her attention, Burpy pointed at Eli and made a "do you know what happened to him?" face. "Him?" Trixie said while looking at Eli and at the same time Eli was looking at her. They immediately blushed and averted their gazes, Burpy looked at them and smirked, he knew what was going on already. So, he hopped back onto Eli's shoulder.

"_What is this weird feeling?_" Eli and Trixie thought.

* * *

A/N

Yes yes I know! It's very short but I'll try to make it longer next time , I'll TRY XDD…

Feel free to leave an idea, comment and criticise on your way "out".

KuroNeko6038 out!


	2. Chapter 2

'Sup peeps, it's me. I'm kinda blowned away by the fact that I haven't received any critics yet and have already 1 follower on my first fanfiction =D! Thanks for the support people \(QvQ\ )~  
Well, here's Chapter 2, enjoy !

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

As soon as The Shane Gang reached home, all of them went straight to bed since they're tired. Plus, it was already 1 o'clock in the morning. Most of them were sleeping, which were the guys and the slugs. Trixie couldn't sleep at all because she kept on thinking about what happened on their way back home. She tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep, but failed.

"Maybe a glass of water would help clear my thoughts..." Trixie said. And so, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen, she saw Eli sleeping on the sofa. Unable to hold back her curiosity, she walked over to the sofa.

Trixie's POV

I stood next to the sofa and looked at Eli. "_I-I gotta admit it, he looks so...so cute..._" Realizing what I just said in my mind made me blush ten shades of red, "_O-Oh My God! I-I can't believe I just said that!" _Suddenly, Eli started to move. I instinctively putted my hands over my mouth to make sure the sound of my breathing wouldn't wake him up and after seeing that he had stopped moving, I sighed. "_What am I doing here anyways?_"

My brain was telling me to get the heck out of there, but somehow my heart told me to stay and so I did. This time I kneeled beside him, so that I could get a better look at his face. _"Hmm... He does really look cute..._" I grinned.

Without noticing it, I leaned in even closer and now our faces were just 10 centimeters apart. I was staring at his face and analysing his looks, I didn't know why but I wished that this moment would last forever...

Normal POV

Trixie was too entranced in her "mission" to notice that Eli was sweating cold sweat and his eyes were slightly moving. That's because, he was having a nightmare, a _terrible_ one.

**Nightmare**** St****arted, Eli's POV**

Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't see anything clearly. I don't know where I was, but I know that there was someone in front of me, _two_ to be exact. One, judging by the figure of the owner's body was a male and the other was a female. "_I wish I could've see properly..._" I thought with frustration.

Thankfully, after about 20 seconds, my eyesight was back to normal. I immediately looked at the two people that were standing in front of me, I gasped, it was Blakk and he was holding Trixie with a chain that was tied around her neck ! I took out my blaster with Burpy in it and aimed it at Blakk, "Let her go, Blakk!" then he smirked, "or what?" "Or I'll shoot you with my blaster!"I replied intimidatingly.

"Muahahaha! You? shoot me? The only thing that you'll be shooting is your comrade right here, boy!" I was annoyed by the fact that what he said was true, if I shot Burpy, he wouldn't just hurt Blakk, he would also hurt Trixie. Realizing that I had ran out of options, I lowered my blaster. "Smart move boy..." Blakk said, but then his expression darkened, "...but a foolish one."

In a blink of an eye, Blakk stabbed Trixie in her stomach with a knife and appeared in front of me. Before I even had the time to react to Trixie's injury, Blakk had already stabbed me with the knife too. I screamed since it hurted, A LOT. I screamed...and screamed...and screamed...

Until finally, I fainted and everything became black...

**Nightmare Ended.**

Normal POV

Trixie, obviously, was still there. She didn't want to leave and miss this golden opportunity to have a close look at Eli. Unfortunately, due to her density, she didn't know why she was doing this, but the only thing she knew is that by doing this, it could relieve _something_ in her...

Since it was getting very late, Trixie had decided to go back to bed, but before that she took a long look at Eli. Just when she got up to leave, she heard Eli groaned.

Trixie immediately stopped moving upon hearing Eli groaning, she prayed in her mind that Eli was still asleep. She slowly turned around and was relieved at the sight of him sleeping. She sighed and went to his side again. Standing, she said "goodnight" to him. Right at that moment, Eli woke up from his nightmare and instinctively sat up. Unable to react quickly, Trixie remained in her position with a shocked face.

Due to their positions, Eli accidentally kissed Trixie, on the cheek that is. After comprehending what had just happened, both of them blushed like crazy.  
"T-Trixie! W-What are you doing h-here?" Eli asked, "O-Oh! I was j-just going to...to...umm.. " Unable to finish her sentence, she just said goodnight to him and returned to her room at the speed of light, leaving a blushing Eli behind.

Both of them couldn't sleep for the whole night, they kept rethinking about what happened just a few moments ago. Plus, they had a question lingering on the back of their head,

"How am I going to face him/her tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N**

Well that was tiring! You don't even know how tired I am right now... Anyways, I finished Chapter 2, YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Look forward to Chapter 3, although I don't have any ideas about it right now,lol.  
It's getting late, so byeeeeee~


End file.
